Printing systems include a client computer that is arranged to send print instructions to a print server. The client installs software that is required to send print jobs to the print server, such as a printer driver and a print processor. This software can be installed by the user providing the client with installation media. Alternatively, this software can be installed by being sent to the client by the print server using, for example, technology such as Point and Print from Microsoft (registered trademark).
Print jobs are stored in a print queue by the memory of the client to be sent to the print server. Once a print job has been transferred successfully, the print queue is updated to remove the print job. However, if the print server fails, the client waits until the print server becomes available. When the client can communicate with the print server, the print job is sent to the print server.
Waiting for the print server to become available places a burden on the client to store the print jobs in the print queue, and then transmit the print jobs once the print server is back online. A large number of print jobs can accumulate in the print queue while the print server is offline, and so when these print jobs are eventually transmitted, a burden is placed on the printer. Furthermore, it is urgent to fix the print server, because its failure causes a delay in printing of print jobs that are stored in the print queue. Consequently, there is a demand for a way of printing a print job even while the print server has failed, without the need to wait for the print server to come back online.
Accordingly, it would be useful to reduce the time and resources required for installing software on the client that is used to provide instructions to a further print server. There is a demand for a print system which is resilient during print job submission so that in the event of the failure of a print server, that print instructions can be issued to a replacement print server, without the need to reconfigure the installation of the client.